Travis Burton/Responses
Because TBubber is actively filming throughout Last Year, he commentates on many significant landmarks and items, or things he sees. There can be multiple different lines for each object or location. Items Key Picking Up Key: *I think I'll take this key. *Wonder what this key's for? *Finders keepers... *Bingo! Key! *Well, that answers the gate problem! Using Key: *Yes, that was the right key! *Perrrfect! *Awesome. Items Appear On Graves *I know I have to move each of these, but where do they go? *According to the legend, I have to place these where they belong. Items: General Placing any item: *Better find my way back to that graveyard... *Where were the rest of them? *That seems about right. *Perfect. *Got that one done. *Now I have to go get the rest. *I'll just...leave this here. *I...hope this is where this would go. *I'll just set that here. *I'll assume this goes here. *Better go deliver the rest... *I...would assume this goes here. *There's another one done. *This looks like the right spot. Picking the last item: *Finally, that's the last one. *Ugh, finally. Placing the last item: *All done, let's get out of here. Rattle *Please don't belong to a baby... * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6USpO8yen0 *Oh... it doesn't rattle, what? *I hate scary babies... *Ohhh, baby related stuff in the woods is SO creepy... *Baby stuff...creepy. Broken Mask *Ohh, let's hope your owner's not around. *I'm... sorry for whatever happened to this guy. *Wanna try it on... but it looks cursed. *I...I honestly have no idea where this came from... *I don't want to meet who this belongs to. Leg Brace *(sarcastic) You better brace yourselves! *This looks like it would only make matters worse. *Great! Nightmare fuel! Carved Mask *Not... putting on the mask. *Ohh, it feels like it's watching me. *Ohhhh, what the actual fuck did I just pick up? Not creepy at all... *The hell did I just pick up?! *Nightmare inducing... *Please don't be connected to something... Gas Mask *TBub is your Father! *(mocking Darth Vader breathing) *Could have used this by the outhouse... *What is this, a gas mask? Knife *Apparently this is Tim's knife. Well, sorry, Tim! *Says "Tim" on the knife...Sorry, Tim. *Is that... blood!? *Stabby, stabby! *A kuh-nife! *Whittle! Whittle's such a fun word. Bucket * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c0SuIMUoShI *Fuck it! Let's take the bucket. *A water bucket? *I can fetch a pail of water. Rabbit Skull *Creepy ass animal skull. *Ugh, this has been picked clean. *Jesus Christ... Honey Bunny *Stuffed bunny... *Ahh... Gross. *Why is it moist? *I don't even like rabbits. *It's filthy... Trophy *Look, I won! *TBubber wins the championship! *Huh, old sports trophy. *And the trophy goes to... *First place! Not bad, uhhh...Caleb? Shoe *Shitty old shoe... Huh. *Old shoe... was honestly expecting something creepier. *Ohhh, please don't there be a foot in this shoe... *Great! Sneaker... Lantern *My grandpa had one of these. *Ohh... a lantern! Does it... does it work? *A broken old lantern. *This is old-school lantern. Holy Bible *Holy... Bible. *It's the good book. *A fuckin' bible. *Bible in the woods! Not creepy at all... Wooden Cross *La-Cross! *Oooh, a giant wooden T. For Tbubber! *Sketchy wooden cross...great! Locations Pine Creek Summer Camp Fallen Tree *Holy crap! *Holy shit what the hell!? *Whoa! Cabins *Oooh, cabins in the woods! *I used to go to a camp like this! Well, less creepy but yeah. Flag Pole *Hey, it's a... flag pole. *Ooohh, run it up the flag pole? *Wonder where the flag is? Dock *Dock! *What's up, dock! *Wonder if they have paddle boats? Canoe *Is it like a... whale, or something? *Feel bad for whoever was in that boat. *Is that a kayak or something? *Oh that's...that's grim... *Ooh, canoe! Summer Camp Campfire *Kumbaya! *Hot dogs! *I feel a camp song coming on! Map *Look, a map! Outhouse *Be glad you can't smell this. *Ohh, that wasn't me. *(grunt of disgust) *Luckily, TBubber does not have to use the bathroom. *I am not going in there. *That's disgusting... Gate Without Key: *If I were a key, where would I be... *Ahh...crap. Gate's locked. *How am I gonna open this? *I should have expected this to be locked. *Ahh...shit. It's locked. Gate Closes: *Did someone just shut me in? *What the hell, was that the gate!? *Was that the gate? *Who closed the gate?! *W-what was that?! Gate closes second time, Benny appears: *OH SHIT! *Bloody hell! Counselor's Cabin Viewing the "No Way Out" poster: *"No Way Out"? What does that mean? *"No Way Out"? What...? *"No Way Out"? What is that supposed to mean? Main Area Before going to the graveyard to begin gameplay, players can guide TBubber to all the points of interest on the map. He will have something to say for each location. Bridge *That doesn't look safe. *That does not look safe. *Not up to code at all. *Wonder what broke the bridge... Bus Outside: *How the hell did that get out here? *(Singing) Bus...magic bus... *Nice...School bus! Inside: *Zoinks... *Oh, this is creep-tastic... *Feels like a coffin in here. Campfire *Oh great, so I'm not the first one here. *Oooh...spoopy campfire... *Oooh...Let's tell some spooky stories around this spooky campfire. Camp Sign *I've seen a sign! *I think it's a sign! *I've seen this sign before... *Ok, that's not a good sign...Get it? Sign. Couch *Heh, looks clean. *I swear I have the exact couch in TBubber's pad back home! *I...don't want to know how a couch got all the way out here in the middle of nowhere. *Why the hell does every creepy forest always have an abandoned piece of furniture? Homestead *Well, they did say there was a tragic fire! *Well, this would've been the homestead. *Well, they did say a fire happened here... *Tragic fire...check! Rock *Hmm, a big rock. *Check out the size of that rock. *Boulder. *Hmmm...That is a big rock. *God I thought that was a person for a second. Water Tower *It's like a blast to the past, water tower. *Oh, it's a water tower. Haven't seen one of those in forever. *Wonder if there's anything still up in there? Well *Ooh, horror movie 101. *Hope there's no creepy girls down there! *Ummm, why is it all boarded up? *Well, well, well...what do we have here? Wood Shed Outside: *This is how a horror movie starts. *This is how many horror movies start. *By shack standards, that's shitty. *A five-star shack over there. Inside: *Ooohh, looks like it has air conditioning. *I do not want to be in here. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=er7asWsC_6A Candle In The Distance * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJcxXewjFNs *Can you guys-can you guys see that? *Can you guys see that? *Everything I've been taught is "don't go toward the light", but I really want to see what that is. *Twinkle, twinkle. *There's that light. *The hell's twinkling? *Some sorta sparkle over there. *Something all sparkly over there. *What is that light? Graveyard *Holy shit! There really is a graveyard here. *Fucking creepy gravestones... Candle In Graveyard *How the hell is a candle here? *I don't like that there's a candle here already. *Holy shit, are you seeing this? There's a candle here already! I swear I had nothing to do with this. This is crazy... Flashlight Flickers: *Come on, come on, come on, come on! *Come on... *I swear I put new batteries in this thing! *Really flashlight? Really? *They don't make them like they used to. Goes Out: *And that's not coming back. *Well, that was fun while it lasted. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4fWyzwo1xg0 Bird TBubber is either scared by a black bird or frightens it away multiple times. *Huh! That scared the shit out of me. *Screw off, bird! *Caaawwww! *Ca-caaaww! *Oh shit! *Stupid bird! *Why does nature hate me?!! *What was that?! *Just get out of here. *Fly away, bird. Running Into Trees *Ugh, tree! *Ugh, shit! *Oh, why'd I do that! Match Goes Out *(quietly) Fuck, dammit... *Burns! *Shit! *Ah.. References Category:Game Mechanics